Your Welcome
by Di Michelle
Summary: I came up with this story based on a scene from Breaking Dawn Pt2. Edward enjoys spending this quality time with Renesmee and this time, Renesmee has a question for her dad.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

It was one of my favorite times of day. I wanted to get lost in all of the sensations around me, and the greater part of my mind did. I could hear the sounds of her breathing, the fast flittering sound almost like that of hummingbirds' wings, which was her heartbeat. I breathed in her scent, freesia, like her mother. I could feel her body, warmer than mind, heating my cold skin as she sat in my lap. I watched as a smile spread across her face as she soon recognized the notes that I was playing. It was a familiar song, one she heard many times before. It was the song I wrote for her, my daughter, my Renesmee.

I loved these times. Each day I would sit her in my lap and play for her. I enjoyed every minute of it because soon, too soon, I knew she would be too big to sit on my lap. But this was my time with my daughter. It was something that she and I alone shared. It was precious to me. It was something that I could give my daughter, and no one else could, not even Bella.

After the horrible way I acted and my horrid thoughts when I first found out that Bella was pregnant, I needed this chance to come to terms with my miracle child, and show her in my own way, how grateful I was to her and for her. So I reached out to her the best way I knew how, my music. Through my music, I was able to express all of my love and gratitude towards her. It was how I connected with her. And thankfully, my wonderful wife knew this and always made sure that Renesmee and I had our daddy/daughter time.

On this particular day, I could tell that my daughter had something on her mind. Out of respect, I tried not to listen to her thoughts, just as I did for the rest of my family. I knew that if she wanted to express her thoughts, she would willingly share them with me. So I concentrated once again on the music and the feeling of her sitting on my lap, enjoying just being close to her.

I slowly ended the song and listened as the final note faded. I looked at my daughter and saw that her smile was still in place, enjoying the moment. She turned to me and touched my face. I immediately saw flashes of Bella. I could tell there was a question behind them, but I wanted her to ask me herself.

"Daddy?'

"Yes, Renesmee?"

"What made you fall in love with Mommy?"

I smiled as a thousand memories filled my mind. The first time I saw Bella, smelled her, how I wanted to just drink her dry. Then I remembered our first conversations and the things she revealed to me. How she was always taking care of her mother, or moved here even though she didn't want to, to make her mother happy. I remembered watching her as she made dinner for her father and taking care of him. She was so selfless.

But I also remembered what was closest to my heart. I remembered how I felt so like a monster and no matter what I did, he was always there, on the inside lurking, trying to find a way out. And I remembered how, when I was with Bella, it all disappeared. When I was with Bella, I was just Edward, nothing more and no one else.

I looked at my daughter and thought of the only way to be able to explain to her, for her to understand.

"She changed me." It was a simple sentence, but oh so very true. Because Bella, in all her wonderful ways, made me fall hopelessly in love with her, by changing me, and seeing who I truly was. Who I could be, because of her.

Renesmee nodded her head, accepting my simple answer. I knew when she got older and understood more, I would have to explain that a bit more in detail, but for now it was enough.

I had the sudden urge to hold her and hug her close to me, the beautiful miracle child that my Bella had fought so hard for. As I held her, I looked up towards the doorway where I knew Bella had stood, watching. I smiled and said a silent thank you to her. A thank you, for giving me the gift of our wonderful child.

My smile grew wider as I heard her thoughts one more time.

She simply smiled and thought, "Your welcome."


End file.
